


Had A Bad Day

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Molly Hooper will do anything for Sherlock.  But how will he react when Molly has a bad day?  I had the song Bad Day by Daniel Powter going through my head writing this.





	

Sherlock was in the Kitchen pouring himself some coffee when he heard the front door slam and then footsteps running up the stairs. He glanced round, and seeing it was Molly turned back to pouring the coffee.

“Hello Molly, coffee?” He didn’t wait for an answer and started searching for another cup when he felt Molly touch his arm. He didn’t realise that she had come so close to him.

“Sherlock, can I have a hug?” Molly whispered.

Sherlock froze. Oh God how I want to say yes, he thought. But I can’t.

“Molly” He answered warningly instead. Molly’s hand dropped from his arm and she moved away from him. She sniffed.

“Thanks” she answered moving into the Sitting Room.

Sherlock turned, a frown on his face, Molly had her back to him and had gone to stand at the window.

“W-Why are you thanking me?” He stuttered.

“For nothing” she answered bitterly. There was a long pause. Molly still stood looking out of the window and Sherlock came across and put the coffees on the table. Something wasn’t right….

“I thought we were friends” Molly continued, talking to the window, looking down at the street below.

“We are friends” answered Sherlock.

“It’s a bit of a one sided friendship though isn’t it?” Molly laughed shakily. “When have I ever refused you anything, Sherlock? But when I need you……….. You’re not the only one who sometimes needs a bolt hole.”

She finally turned to him and time seemed to slow down for Sherlock as he observed her. Molly was pale, close to tears, her hands shaking. Her ponytail was coming undone and she hadn’t done her cardigan up properly. 

He thought back to a few moments before when he saw her at the door. Even though it was cold outside she was carrying her coat, not wearing it. Going even further back, he’d heard the taxi pull up outside. Molly never took a taxi unless it was late at night, or if he wanted her urgently. So this was urgent. But urgent for her not for him. And all she’d asked for was a hug.

Sherlock suddenly understood. She’d had a bad day at work and she had come to him. Had come running to him and he had brushed her off. Sherlock suddenly felt like crying himself, that the woman he cared for and adored most had come to him, because she needed him.

“Oh just forget it” Molly brushed passed him and went to pick up her coat.

“Molly, wait”. Molly stopped in the process of picking up her coat. Sherlock walked over to her and putting his arms around her waist, pulled her into his chest. He held her tightly and she put her head on his chest and began to cry. He stroked her hair gently. When Molly finally pulled away from him, he took her face in his hands and (oh how he wanted to kiss her lips) gently kissed her forehead. He pulled them both onto the sofa and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Now, tell me why you’ve had a bad day.”


End file.
